By the Way of Fate
by decipher.my.life
Summary: In a universe where three worlds coincide peacefully in order to maintain the order of life all hell is about to break loose. Rin and Shiemi have been friends since childhood and she seems to be the only one who can control his dark side. Will they be able to stop evil in it's tracks? Or will they fail and all life will cease to exist? (characters not identical to manga/anime)
1. Chapter 1: You're not as you seem

_(Hello. My story does NOT follow the plot of the manga/anime and I do not own the character names. Descriptions, though similar in some cases, are of my own design and are not copied from the manga/anime. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way I hope you enjoy the prologue and Chapter 1 of By the Way of Fate.)_

Prologue

The large ballroom resounded with the constant chatter of guests. The blue flames of the chandeliers cast a soft light through-out the gold and coal colored room. Many of the guests, for the fun of the event, wore feathered masks and boisterous jewelry. Many of said guests did not notice or pay mind to the few young ones who ran between the immaculate skirts and well-tailored slacks of the men and women.

One of these children, barely out of his toddler stage, was Prince Rin. The small 53 year old demon was dressed in the finest navy and black silk available in the kingdom of Daemon, and his dapper suit was embellished with gold and onyx thread. The prince's crimson eyes darted about the room looking for the familiar figure of his father. Unfortunately the young creature was too small to see past the older guests. He spotted a quaint loveseat along the wall and made his way through the crowd to climb upon it.

Although the boy was now a good two feet taller from this vantage point he still could not see through the guests. He stomped his little leather bound foot into the plush cushion of the loveseat and flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Why don't you just fly?" The prince looked down to see a small girl staring up at him with two very different colored eyes. His former mission had now been aborted, this girl was a far more interesting specimen.

Rin plopped down on the cushions cross-legged and motioned for the girl to come up, "Because Father said I was not allowed to show my wings at such an event." He reached out his tiny hand to help her up.

"Oh," she said as she settled in next to him on the loveseat, "That sucks. My papa would never tell me that. He says that you need to have your wings in case you need to get out in a hurry." She turned to him suddenly and smiled, her white-lace gloved hand outstretched, "I'm Shiemi. My papa is head reaper."

Rin took her hand and shook it, his expression still slightly annoyed, "I'm Rin, my father is the King." He didn't release her hand but instead used this imprisonment to draw her closer, "Why are your eyes so weird."

The little girl giggled, "I told you, my papa is a reaper, therefore I'm a reaper. Our eyes are supposed to look like this. The red one," She pointed her black-lace gloved hand to her left eye, "represents our demon blood while the gold one," her hand moved to the right eye, "represents our angel blood."

The young prince suddenly realized that not only were her eyes mismatched, everything about her was. Her pale gold hair was smattered with dark grey and black highlights, one of her eye lashes were white while the other was black, and even her clothes were contrasting. Her pink dress was embroidered with black ribbon on one side and white on the other as well as black onyx beads and brilliant pearls randomly sewn into the ruffles of her collar line.

Rin picked up her left hand and gave her a thorough examination. Once his eyes had reached her bright blue slippers he smiled, "You're a mess."

Shiemi placed her hands over her mouth to stifle her giggle and childishly kicked her feet over the edge of the loveseat, "That's what mamma said when she saw my slippers! She didn't understand why I wanted to wear my blue ones."

Rin looked at her curiously, "Why did you wear them? They really don't match anything on you."

She looked at him as if he had lost him mind, "Because this is the celebration of a baby boy. I really wanted to wear my blue dress in his honor, but mamma said it wasn't fancy enough to honor a prince so I wore this one. But there wasn't any blue so I had to fix that." She seemed really upset by this.

Rin dropped her hands and leaned into her face, the smallest traces of a smile on the edges of his lips. His tail flicked back and forth behind him gaining Sheimi's attention. Suddenly the little prince burst into a gleaming smile and gave her a hug, "I like you Shiemi, will you be my friend?"

"Only if I can braid your tail," she was reaching for the extension through the boy's embrace, mesmerized by the 5 inch tuft of shiny black hair at the end.

The young prince pushed away from her quickly and stuffed his tail into his trousers, "No way! Mother does that and then it gets all kinky!"

Shiemi looked hurt for a moment but once she realized where her center of attraction had vanished she ignored the impulse to chase after it. She had a better idea, "Ok, but can I see your wings? I've heard that they're very different from ours."

The young prince's tail re-emerged from its hiding place as he pondered this question, "Ok, follow me."

Rin hopped off the loveseat and led the way through the throngs of guests to a pair of open French doors on the other side of the room. As the small couple exited the building they found themselves in a large garden, the smell of roses surrounding them. Shiemi didn't have time to stop and appreciate the beauty of the place because the little prince impatiently grabbed her arm and lead her into a large shrub maze. Shiemi tried to memorize the path the that they had taken just in case the boy deiced to play a mean trick on her for trying to grab his tail, but she just ended up getting confused.

Suddenly the young prince pulled her into a small pocket that was well hidden from the regular path of the maze. He pulled off his jacket and delicately placed it on a nearby twig.

"Now," He said as he turned to her, "If we get caught this is all your idea. I already told you that my father thinks it's inappropriate to show your wings at a party."

Shiemi nodded as she noticed that his undershirt had a large diamond shaped hole in the back. Had he planned for this?

Rin took a large breath and closed his eyes, a small sparkle of blue light formed at the base of his shoulder blades and suddenly his wings appeared. Shiemi marveled at the different shape. The young prince's wings were shaped much like that of a bat with sharp spikes at the end of every point. She removed her black glove and reached out to touch his left wing. It was smooth and soft like the finest leather and very warm. Shiemi looked hard through the dark and saw that each of his veins were prominent.

Rin watched the little girl's expression very carefully and couldn't help but be amused by her fascination. She was so different, so new, and he liked her. So this is what it was like to have a friend.

Rin folded his wings up neatly behind his back and looked at Shiemi expectantly, "Well?"

Her little eyes widened when she realized the situation, "But I'll rip my dress and then mamma will be mad." She folded her hands up timidly over her mouth and averted her eyes to the ground.

Rin flicked his tail in annoyance and placed his hands on his hips, "You don't need to cry about it, you can show me later."

She seemed to like this answer and a smile returned to her little face, "Really?"

"Yeah", Rin waved his little hand in an attempt to mimic his father's air of indifference, "It isn't really all that important you know- HEY!" A large adult hand reached through the brush and caught Rin's small arm, pulling the boy out into the open.

"What did I tell you about those wings?" Rin was suddenly face to face with his father, a tall black haired demon with shimmering crimson eyes. Every chiseled feature enhanced buy the bright light of the moon making his disappointed expression much more sinister. His majesty flicked his tail in annoyance, not hard to see where Rin obtained the habit, and squatted before his son, careful not to get any dirt on his fine black satin slacks.

"Rin, I'm waiting for an explanation," The king folded his arms in an air of finality and tears started to swell in Rin's eyes.

"I'm sorry father," the young prince started to fidget and covered his face with his tiny hands as he struggled to find the right words, "I was… well I… I was tired father."

The king's expression changed suddenly and he snatched his small son up in his arms. He nuzzled his nose to his sons and smiled, revealing his impressive fangs, "I'm sorry Rin. I forgot that it's hard for you to conceal your wings for more than a few hours."

The little boy stopped crying and hugged his father's neck, "I was looking for you earlier father, but I couldn't find you in the crowd."

The king stood, his son still in his sturdy arms, "I know Rin, I'm sorry. But you should have gone to your room not the garden." His majesty stood and turned toward the entrance of the maze, "And miss Shiemi, your father is looking for you. If you would be so kind as to bring Rin's jacket with you when you come out I would appreciate it."

Shiemi grabbed the jacket and ran from the brush to his side, latching her tiny gloved hand onto the king's slacks. He grimaced but ignored the urge to brush the small girl off. He would just have the maid get the wrinkles out later. The king looked down at his eldest son and felt guilty. The tiny boy was already sleeping, his little wings hanging limp over his father's arms, but his brow was creased with discomfort.

As the king reentered the ballroom many of his female guests gasped and swooned at the sight. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply smiled at them. His tall figure was greatly enhanced by his black suit. He had managed to talk his wife out of putting any gold embellishments on his waistcoat or slacks, but he did not manage to talk her out of the gold trim. He had received many compliments upon his looks through-out the night but now he seemed to be far more attractive. It must be the children he decided. Women did seem to be attracted to men who were affectionate toward young ones.

"Please ladies," He addressed the crowd of women, "I need to get these two up to the nursery. It seems that the excitement of the night has been a bit much for them." The ladies made their final oohs and ahhs then created a path for him. If they knew the urgency of the situation they would have moved much faster.

Once in the nursery Shiemi released the king's slacks and attempted to smooth the wrinkles. The feeble gesture brought a smile to his face. He watched the little girl scurry into her father's arms then turned his attention to his son. The little prince had started to toss and turn in his arms and if he wanted to preserve the child's clothing the king knew he needed to get the boy out of them quickly.

"Still such a violent sleeper," Mephisto approached his friend, Shiemi tucked carefully into his side, "You know Shiro, there is a way to fix that."

The king shot his friend a deadly glare then quickly turned his attention back to his tossing child, "Sure I do Mephisto. I also know that if I were to do that," the king hissed as Rin latched onto his arm with his sharp little claws, "there would be no stopping him. If he can't control this level of magic energy, how can I expect him to control the amount he was born with? You know very well how destructive his birth was, can you imagine what he would be capable of know? The thought frightens me actually."

Sheimi's interest was piqued and she made a mental note to remember everything about this new friend of hers. She watched as the King placed the now thrashing youth into a stone crib. Briefly she wondered why it was stone then she realized that he would probably destroy a traditional crib.

"Yes I suppose that is wise for the time being, but still," Mephisto clapped his free hand over the king's shoulder, "The boy will need to learn how to control it someday my friend. And unfortunately that day will be sooner than you expect."

Shiro's eyes never left his son, but his expression became grim, "So my name has finally come up has it? How much time do I have?"

"Now you know I can't tell you that," Mephisto readjusted his daughter on his hip, "but I can tell you that your Rin will be well on his way to adulthood when it does happen. My best advice for you my dearest friend, is that you give him that broach. It's the only thing that will be able to help him when you're gone. As for the rest of your family you needn't worry, they will all lead normal lives."

His majesty closed his eyes and released a deep sigh. Placing his hands on the railing of Rin's crib he squatted to look at the thrashing youth through the bars, "You my little monster," his voice cracked and a few tears welled in his eyes, "are very important. I don't ever want to leave you, but someday I'm going to have to, and I'm going to do everything in my power to get you ready for that day." At the end of his sentence the boy stopped moving.

Shiemi felt her father tense and notice that his hand was open wide, ready to call up his scythe. Rin opened his eyes and Shiemi visibly noticed the king stop breathing. The boy's eyes had changed dramatically. His pupils were now tiny vertical slits and his irises had become streaked with black. The boy smiled and revealed fangs which could rival that of his full grown father.

"That," The little demon pointed to the blood diamond broach on his father's chest, "won't let you leave me." His voice was thick with the traditional demon accent, the sharp tones driving chills into Shiro and Mephisto as they remained motionless, afraid of the child's next action.

Shiemi thought that that the adults were too tense, she didn't really understand what had changed about him, but Rin was still just a little kid. She shoved out of her father's arm and marched over to the crib, putting up a small barrier as she did so to keep the adults from snatching her up again. Her father yelped in protest and reached for her but his hand was deflected and the girl kept moving.

She climbed over the side and stood over the boy; his ears had become pointed, his claws were bared, and he was glaring at her with an overall deadly expression. He was exposing his true demon form and didn't seem to care much about who was in his surroundings.

Just as the king moved to grab Rin, Shiemi included him in her protective bubble and both parents were helpless. Mephisto had called his scythe to his side and was gripping it with white knuckles. Shiemi looked back at the boy who had just recently become her friend and cocked her head to the side, hands on her hips. What was so terrifying about him? She kneeled before him and stared at his face for a little while.

"What?" Rin spat.

Shiemi smiled, "Why are your eyes so weird?"

Chapter 1

Shiemi opened her eyes to see the passing trees of the Daemon forest through her carriage window. That was her favorite memory of her beloved Rin. Ever since that day she had been engaged to the young prince. Her father had agreed that it was for the best since she was the only person alive who could tame the little monster.

Today she was headed to the Daemon Castle to celebrate the birth of their princess. She's been around for about 10 years but his majesty has been too busy with the grand council to actually announce her arrival. She still looks like a newborn so it won't matter much, the ladies of the area will still swoon over the little thing. Shiemi was just excited to see Rin, It had been 20 years since they had last been together and their reunion was long overdue. She was a day early but she figured it was all the better for her, more time with her little monster, a nickname she was fond of for the young prince.

They were now both in their 160's and were considered young adults. In the public they were required to be very proper but in those few rare moments where the two of them were left alone Rin would scoop her up in his arms and tell how much he adored her, this was also usually the time that his little brother would decide to interrupt them. Shiemi blushed at the embarrassing thought. The castle came into view and Shiemi became very excited.

As the carriage pulled into the circle drive a large crash resounded and Shiemi swung open the door on her own and hurried up the palace steps. Before she could reach the doors glass broke from above and a winged creature darted out into the air above her. Rin was having one of his bad days.

The king was the next one to rush from the broken window followed by Rin's younger brother, "Rin, calm down," the king's voice boomed, "Just take a deep breath and come back inside."

Rin's tail flipped back and forth with mischief, "See if you can make me old man!" A wicked grin revealed his large fangs.

His majesty opened his mouth to say something but Shiemi beat him to it, "Hey there bird brain. Are you going to come see me or what?" Rin looked down and his grin widened.

"Shiemi watch out!" Shiro called to her, "He's irregular today. He probably can't recognize you."

Suddenly Rin dropped to the ground and caught her up in his arms, "I wonder if you still work. Since I'm still feeling this way, I'd say not." He grabbed her left arm and threw her into the decorative brush at the front of the castle steps. He doubled over in manic laughter, clutching his waist with is claws.

A growl rang out from the brush and with a burst of red light Shiemi emerged in her full reaper form. Her large contrasting black and white feathered wings spread, prepared to charge. She held in her left hand her white scythe, known to purify souls. With her fangs bared and her shield up she launched toward him.

Rin stopped laughing and dodged her with ease, or so he thought. He looked down and noticed that his waist coat was slashed and a small streak of blood was forming on the skin below, "You've ripped my favorite coat," at first his voice was hurt, much like a child, but it then morphed into anger, "See if you can dodge this!" Rin fired a blast of black energy at her and she just stood there. As the ball of energy neared her Shiemi lowered her shield and dropped her scythe, leaving her completely open to the attack. Rin suddenly realized the danger she was in and vanished only to reappear in front of Shiemi in a protective stance. He grabbed the ball of energy with his hands and reabsorbed it. Afterward he turned to Shiemi breathless, "Are you insane? I could have killed you!"

Her blank expression turned into a sly smirk as she retrieved her scythe from the ground, "But you didn't," she looked at his face and was baffled by the fact that his eyes had not changed, "you… you're still-"

"Yes I am," He stalked toward her, his shoulders hunched in a menacing way, his tail flipping behind him. Shiemi took a step back, this had never happened before. Normally when he was in this state he would try to fight her, feel bad and change back. For once she was actually a little scared of him.

He grabbed the arm that was holding onto the scythe, "And it's that thing's fault. Why did you call up the white one? That was very dumb of you. Normally you think things through better than that Shiemi."

"What?" she looked at the white scythe in confusion, "I called it up because I didn't think it would hurt you." It was at this point that she noticed the cut on his stomach. Oops.

Rin dropped her arm, "Don't worry, I've regained my senses. It's only my appearance that hasn't changed."

"Good enough for me," Shiemi shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant fashion and twisted her wrist sending the scythe back to where it came from.

"Are you ok big brother?" Yukio, Rin's younger brother, asked as he and his father landed beside the couple.

"Yes," Rin turned to his family members, "I'm fine. She cut me with a purifying scythe so unfortunately I'm going to be stuck in this form for a while."

Yukio hugged him, "I don't care, as long as you're not breaking things."

"You're a day early my dear," The king kissed the top of Sheimi's hand then embraced her in a gentle hug.

"Well I'm glad I decided to surprise you," She shot Rin a wary look then turned her attention to Yukio, "So Yukio, what did you do this time?"

Yukio looked flabbergasted, "Me? I didn't do anything this time! It was him I swear!"

"He's not lying Shiemi," Rin rubbed the back of his neck in a shameful manner, "My wings are too big for the hallways and it's… well it's irritating."

Shiemi suddenly realized the massive size of her fiancée's wings. They weren't that big the last time she saw him, "Well I'm sure if you asked nicely your father could widen them for you. I swear you get worked up over the smallest things." She patted his hand and then took his arm in hers, "Now, show me the damage."

"Yes Ma'am," Rin's tail dragged in the dirt from her reproach as he led her up the steps into the palace. Shiro and Yukio just stood in the driveway and looked on at the couple ascended the marble stairs.

"Father," Yukio said, "are you really going to widen the walls?"

Shiro laughed and clapped his youngest son on the shoulder, "If it keeps that boy's temper down, I'd steal the damn moon. Come on, let's go help your mother with the decorations." The two of them moved into the house toward the ballroom to help hang lights and streamers.

Rin was getting better with his magic Shiemi noticed. He had mended the broken pots and window and was currently focusing on fixing a door. His concentration was wearing him out and at this rate he would need a nap to recuperate. Shiemi wanted so badly to just fix the darn door for him but she knew she couldn't. Rin's magical energy was very hard for him to master and he needed all the practice he could get. She secretly believed that was the reason behind most of his outbursts.

After about 20 minutes of hard concentration Rin had the door fixed and hung. He turned to Shiemi with a very proud smile on his face. She giggled and patted him on the head, much like she would one of her pets, "Good boy." To continue the joke Rin stuck out his tongue and panted while wagging his tail. Shiemi couldn't contain her laughter to a giggle and cupped her hand to her face in an attempt to quiet herself. Rin suddenly grabbed that very same hand and pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in their very first kiss. Sheimi's cheeks grew hot and she broke away from him breathless and stunned. He'd never been so brash with her before, could he have been lying about his mental state earlier. He was always up to mischief when in his demon form. She ran an unsteady hand through her hair and smoothed out the front of her frock.

"I'm sorry," Rin looked shameful and very upset, "I didn't offend you did I?"

"No," Sheimi's voice was unsteady, "You just surprised me. That's all."

Rin let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding, "That's good. For a moment I thought I made you angry with me. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"Probably destroy the world." She smiled and used this chance to snuggle into his chest.

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, "Speaking of worlds, how is Media?"

"Oh same old stuff, lots of council meetings about soul collection procedures," She buried her face deeper into his chest trying to take in as much of him as she could. Later in the evening they would have to sit on opposite sides of the table and just stare at each other. That was the equivalent to torture in her opinion.

Suddenly Rin became very heavy and Shiemi realized that he was beginning to fall asleep. She slowly separated from him and took his arm. He was very delicate in this state, when drowsy Rin had the potential to be very sweet and silly, much like a toddler, or to be a lethal cranky demon.

Shiemi slowly ushered him to his bed and fetched his nightshirt from a nearby chair, "Here you go, get changed and I'll come tuck you in ok?"

"I don't need another mother Shiemi," he was irritated, but none the less he started to take off his torn waist coat and Shiemi exited the room.

Shiemi walked down the hall toward the ballroom to see if she could help out but stopped short when she heard a few gossiping maids in the washroom.

"That boy is such a hassle," the woman sounded annoyed.

"Why do you care? It's not like we have to clean up after him. The boy even does his own laundry," this second woman seemed indifferent, "and besides, he is the prince."

"That's why I care!" the first woman's voice rose, "That brat is going to be ruling our domain someday. You'd think he'd grow up, instead he still throws tantrums like a toddler and the King and her majesty just let him."

"Maryl hush. You shouldn't say such things," the second woman's voice was quiet.

"I'll say what I wish," this Maryl seemed to be confident that no one could hear her, "and that poor girl. I'm sure she's only engaged to that spoiled brat so that he will have some sort of control in the future. I bet she doesn't even like him."

Shiemi was beginning to bristle. Rin wasn't a brat and he certainly wasn't spoiled. He was struggling to control his powers. If this woman understood that she wouldn't talk in such a manner. She'd heard enough. Shiemi slipped through the hard wood of the old oak door and perched atop the washbasin directly behind the women.

"You know Maryl," both women jumped at Sheimi's words, spilling water across the black slate floor, "You really should listen to your friend here. Speaking in such fashions will undoubtedly cost you your job."

Shiemi examined her nails as the maid stammered for words. Before she could manage to sputter anything Shiemi had called upon her black scythe and had the curved blade about the woman's chubby neck, "If I ever hear you mutter a vile word against my Rin again, I will personally see that your name finds its way onto my list and I will take great pleasure in claiming your soul. Is that understood?"

The woman muttered her acknowledgement and Sheimi's scythe dissipated, "Good, and for your information," she flipped her long hair over her shoulder and glanced over her shoulder, her demonic eye in view of the maid, "I am very much in love with Rin, and I will not hesitate to do anything he asks. Good day ladies." She waved as she left the room and was satisfied to hear the maid crumple to the floor in tears. With a wicked smirk she strode off toward the ballroom.

It was almost dinnertime and Rin and not yet woken up, so the queen sent Shiemi to go get him. Upon entering his room Shiemi found an empty yet perfectly made up bed. She also noticed that his clothes which she had set out for the evening were gone and that his nightshirt was folded up on the chair in their place. So he was awake, but where would he be. Shiemi suddenly realized the baby hadn't cried once since her arrival. She headed toward the nursery.

Rin was holding his baby sister in his arms while sitting in the nursery rocking chair. He was singing to her in low quiet tones and she was staring back at him with contentment, her chubby little baby hands reaching for his face while she sucked on his collar. Shiemi simply watched from the doorway, this was the man who was to be her husband; he took her breath away. Shiemi heard a creak from down the hall and saw Yukio walking toward her. She held a finger to her lips and motioned for him to come take a look. The gangly preteen hurried to her side and peered into the room. At first he held an expression of worry but it soon melted into admiration. It was the rare times like this that his family saw Rin's true character. He was an individual full of love; for his family and for his domain.

Rin looked up suddenly and smiled, "She won't fall asleep, she just keeps staring at me."

Yukio stepped forward and reached out for her, "May I?" Rin gently handed his little sister to his brother. The baby's eyes never left Rin's face until she realized that he was no longer the one holding her, then the crying started. Yukio looked over to Shiemi with a terrified expression and she laughed as she stepped forward to take the infant from him.

Shiemi tucked the crying child into the crook of her arm and shushed her with a binky that was on the nightstand, "There, there little one. Aunty Shiemi has you. You don't have to cry anymore." The baby stared wide eyed at Shiemi, captivated by her strange appearance. After a few minutes the small child closed her eyes and Shiemi settled her into the ornately carved wooden crib. She looked at the child for a few moments then silently motioned for the boys to head downstairs.

Yukio practically ran down the hallway toward the dining room. When they were alone Rin clasped Sheimi's hand in his and smiled, "I've missed you, have I told you that yet?"

She shook her head, "No you haven't, but I've missed you as well." Rin leaned toward her and stole a small kiss before she could object. She was beginning to look forward to his sudden outbursts of affection. Their hands parted as they entered the dining room and the two of them took their seats on opposite sides of the large mahogany table. Rin's mother raised her brow at his appearance then shook her head. She hadn't seen the boy since his outburst earlier in the day but the king had no doubt filled her in on the details.

Dinner was spectacular as usual. Tonight they had roast pig (imported from the human world), various kinds of forest fowl captured in the surrounding wood, gold wine from the kingdom of Caelum (Shiemi didn't want to know how they had obtained that), cuttle greens from her own district, and for dessert the chef had decided to make a sweet cracker parfait with layers of local berries and rum fluff. They were just about to begin eating when Sheimi's father arrived. As polite as he normally is, Mephisto came up through the floor behind his daughter without warning. Yukio had never seen this before and yelped in surprise upsetting the whole table.

"I do beg your pardon my good friends," Mephisto bowed slightly to the queen, "But Shiemi forgot to inform me that she would be leaving our home a day early."

"Papa!" Before she could announce her full protest Mephisto shushed her.

"Now you knew there was a council meeting tonight, and I specifically remember telling you that it was mandatory," The reaper was dressed in the black cloak traditional for council members. Rin guessed that he had either just come from the meeting or was about to drag Shiemi back with him.

"Papa," Shiemi huffed, "do I have to go? They just served the food." She looked at her full plate pathetically.

Mephisto rolled his eyes and sat in the empty seat next to her, "No child the meeting is over, Shiro, Lilith, do you mind if I stay for dinner? I will need to fill my daughter in on what happened at the meeting and cook isn't expecting me for another few hours."

Shiro pointed at his friend with his fork, "you planned this."

"That's rude Shiro, where in the world have your manners gone?" Lilith swatted her husband's arm then directed her attention to her new guest, "Of course you can stay Mephisto. I figured you would stop in so I had our chef make an extra plate just in case."

Mephisto perked up and his face mimicked that of an excited child as he looked over toward the kitchen, "Oh my dear lady, you know me far too well." A maid brought out his plate and Mephisto smiled wide. "Oh my, so many good things. Thank you."

Rin laughed at the grown man's antics, "You act as though Shiemi never feeds you."

She shot him a cross look, "I feed him plenty, he just likes to eat other people's food more than what I pick out at the market."

"That's because their food is usually better tasting," Mephisto mumbled into a spoonful of parfait. Shiemi smacked him and he feigned serious injury, earning a great deal of laughter from his majesty and Yukio. Even the queen allowed herself to smile.

Dinner carried on with lots of laughter and gossip and ended only when no one could eat anymore; then everyone departed to separate areas of the castle; her majesty to the nursery, Yukio to his room, Rin and Shiemi to the garden, and Shiro and Mephisto to his majesty's private chamber in the library. As the men entered the library Shiro held up his broach to the far right wall.

"By the power given to me by my ancestors" His eyes had turned the same black red as his son's, his voice thick with his demonic accent, "I ask that you reveal yourself to me." There was a soft rumble from behind them and a large wooden door appeared to his left.

Mephisto laughed, "I don't think it takes you seriously my friend. That thing moves every time you call for it."

"Oh hush," The king waved his friend off and opened the door, "the ancestors are probably bored in this thing." He tucked the broach back into his lapel and entered the dark stairway. Mephisto followed him without another word, the door closed behind them and disappeared. As they both moved along the path small puffs of red, gold, and black fire illuminated their way, following them down and vanishing when they were no longer needed.

As the two men reached the bottom of the stairs Shiro used his magic to light the entire hall. They were surrounded by large white crystals, each containing the remains of a family member. These were the ancestors that guided the family, their souls were voluntarily trapped in the broach that Shiro had used earlier. Each member of the family added their powers to the broach during the time of their death, creating a support network for the new head of the family.

In the center of the room there was a small viewing pool. After paying respects to his father Shiro made his way to the edge of this pool and threw in the broach. The water rippled and turned to silver, a cloudy vision of two people walking in a garden formed and then cleared.

"What did you ask it, if you don't mind my asking?" Mephisto gazed at the image of his daughter hand in hand with Rin.

"I asked where they were," Shiro clasped the base of his throat with his right hand and filled with the hem of his coat with the other, "I'm worried about him. The ancestors have been giving him more and more of his powers as of late. That's why he was so hard to control today. What's worse is that they haven't been communicating with me like they used to. I've seen my death Mephisto, I know it's near. I can feel that the ancestors want to be placed in Rin's hands. Could he be ready for them? Surely not yet. He's only just a boy."

"Those sneaky ancestors of yours are very good at disobeying the reaper's rules," Mephisto eyed the pond, "But then again what do they care, they're dead. I'm sure that all they want is to protect your family Shiro."

"If they wanted to protect my family they wouldn't lock my wife and children from this chamber on the night I die, they wouldn't force them to watch my death before allowing them to die as well," His voice was a harsh, desperate whisper. Shiro's expression was forlorn, the man was at his wits end.

Mephisto was a bit confused, the only member of the royal family who was scheduled to die was the man standing before him. The ancestors must have only shown him a half truth. After all a soul can only be trapped in an object if it believes it has been betrayed. They most likely want the king to die angry so that he will be able to stay behind. It's cruel but the end result is simply fascinating. The new ruler gains not only the wisdom but also the strength of every single one of their ancestors. It's also the reason why Mephisto is so close to the king, that brooch is completely unregulated and allows the family insights to their fate that normally a reaper would only be allowed to see. In short Mephisto was supposed to babysit the king and make sure he didn't do anything illegal.

Mephisto rubbed his friend's shoulder and watched their children as they walked through the garden. There wasn't anything he could say to comfort him. It was a very grim subject indeed.

Rin held Sheimi's arm firmly in his as they walked through the maze of the garden. He knew all of the ins and outs of the maze by heart so he knew exactly where he wanted to go. Shiemi hadn't objected to the walk but she hadn't said anything to him the whole time either. He was getting nervous.

After a few minutes they emerged into a large opening at the very center of the maze. There was a pond with a few exotic fowl from different worlds, swans from Earth, small black lurkers from Daemon, Caperies from Media, and a large brown zian from Caelum. When they spotted the couple the birds all swam to the opposite side of the pond and continued about their business. Rin walked to the edge of the pond and bent down to the water. His fingertips brushed the surface and the water rippled then turned silver in the light of the moon.

"Rin," Shiemi seemed alarmed, "What did you just do?"

"Just watch," He smiled back at her and ushered her to the edge of the pond with him, "It's something I just learned how to do." The two of them watched as the pond showed them all of their memories together, from the very first meeting to just a few moment ago in the maze. Shiemi was mesmerized. She didn't know something like this was possible.

Rin looked at her from the edge of his view and smiled, she was very beautiful in the silver light of the moon. He gently wrapped his left wing about her shoulders. It was warm and soft and Shiemi curled into Rin's side as they watched a few last memories play out before them.

"Rin this is incredible," she looked up to see him looking down at her with his typical adoring smile.

"Yes well," he nuzzled her nose with his own, "I've been looking forward to showing it to you. I've also been looking forward to giving you this," He held up a small ring. It had one larger blood stone cut in the shape of a star surrounded by small opals in a circle pattern. Shiemi put her hands over her mouth and just starred at it.

Rin chuckled, "You act like we weren't already engaged." He took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. She held her hand out and continued to stare at it.

"Rin I," She looked away from the ring into his bright red eyes, "I never expected this. I just figured we'd have our wedding bands and that would be all."

"Yeah well," Rin rubbed the back of neck, "I don't really like it when other guys look at you so I wanted everyone to know that you're not available."

At first she wanted to smack him but then she realized that his jealousy was due to the fact that he really loved her so she just hugged him instead. As she pulled away to look at him Rin wrapped both wings around her and placed his left hand behind her head, his right about her waist, and pulled her to him. He pressed his lips to hers passionately and was surprised to find that she returned the gesture. They weren't a very physical couple so the kiss was a bit awkward but it effectively relayed how much the two cared for one another.

Rin pulled away from his bride to be and smiled warmly, he nuzzled her nose once more then loosened his wings from around her, "We'd best head back. Mother will be shouting from her window soon if I'm not in my room. She's far too protective."

Shiemi shook her head, "No Rin, She just loves you."

Shiro stared at the viewing pond completely speechless. He had just watched his son complete a spell that was granted only by the power of the ancestors. So it was true, they were abandoning him.

"Perhaps the boy has more control than you realize," Mephisto was beginning to understand his friend's discomfort. The ancestors are drawn to the living individual who has the most power and ability. They wanted Rin to take the throne now, even though he was so young.

_(Hey there, if you liked it please leave a review! Thanks!)_

_Sincerely_

_ .Life_


	2. Chapter 2: Do I Dare Trust You?

_(Hi all, I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. The following chapters may not be that long as the first one also included the prologue. Thanks for reading and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated!)_

Chapter 2

The ballroom resounded with the constant chatter of guests. The pink flames of the chandeliers cast a warm light through-out the gold and coal colored room. Rin and Yukio took turns greeting new guests and dancing sets with partners of their choice. Rin danced every set but one with Shiemi, the other was given to his mother. Rin bristled when other young men asked Shiemi to dance but every time she was led to the dance floor she would send a smile his way letting him know she would be ok. Early in the evening is mother presented his younger sister to the audience and all the women ooh'd and ahh'd at the little baby and her fine clothes. The men congratulated the king and told the boys how lucky they were and that they would have to protect her from the guys when she got older.

After the baby was taken back up to the nursery servants brought out various wines and champagnes and many of the couples decided to explore the garden. Rin was about to ask Shiemi if she would like to do the same when something strange happened. He got very dizzy and had to steady himself on the wall.

_Go to your father's room. There is something for you on the dresser. _

Rin shook off the dizziness and headed for the stairs. As he reached the bottom of the staircase Shiemi called out to him but he couldn't hear what she said, nor could he make his body stop moving.

Shiemi traveled down the hallway a few feet behind Rin. His movements were wobbly and unclean, almost as if he were drunk, even though he hadn't drank anything all night. She watched as he opened the door to his parent's room and stepped inside.

Shiemi stood silently in the doorway just watching as Rin picked up a small glowing object off of his parent's nightstand. He turned to leave the room and Shiemi noticed that his eyes were a pale blue. Being a reaper Shiemi understood that this meant he was currently in contact with a diseased soul, which was very dangerous.

Rin moved toward her, his eyes unfocused, and she stepped aside to let him pass. Shiemi continued to follow him as he made his way to the library. She entered just in time to see him hold up the small object and mumble something she couldn't quite make out. The room began to rumble and a large door appeared directly in front of Rin.

Slowly he turned toward her and smiled, "My dear girl. You cannot follow me any longer." His voice had changed and it became clear to Shiemi that she was not speaking to Rin.

"Who are you? And what do you want with my Rin?" Shiemi had her palm open, ready to call upon her scythe.

Rin's chest shook as the spirit within him chuckled, "I am Rin's grandfather. I as well as his other ancestors have something very important to show him. How he decides to use this information will decide the lives of all three worlds. Unfortunately I do not have permission to show you as well, young princess."

Shiemi bristled and summoned her white sythe, it would remove the extra soul without fatally harming Rin, "I am the second in command reaper, as such I demand that you release Rin from your hypnosis. Information as powerful as that should only be viewed by my father."

The spirit chuckled once again and approached her, cupping her chin, "You do not have any authority over us, and neither does your father."

Shiemi moved to strike him with her scythe only to be stopped by Rin's disembodied right hand; his other still cupping her chin. She struggled to pull free from him but to no avail. Rin's grandfather pulsed a bit of his demonic energy through her, effectively knocking her out.

Rin protested the action heavily and regained enough control of his body to catch her before she hit the floor. He laid her down gently and kissed her forehead, whispering small words of apology before entering the door which had appeared only moments earlier.

Maphisto paused, his glass of Champaign just inches from his lips. His daughter had been injured? This wasn't possible. There was only one person capable of matching or overpowering her and he wasn't even able to harm her while in his most dangerous form. And yet…

Maphisto set his Champaign down on a nearby table and moved to find Shiro. He found the king at the front of the room talking to a group of men.

"Come with me," Mophisto gently touched his friend's shoulder and spoke to him from behind. Shiro sensed his friend's urgency and excused himself from the group. As the men walked side by side to the grand staircase Mophisto explained his discomfort, "I'm sorry to have disrupted your conversation dear friend, but I have the feeling that our young ones are in danger."

Shiro instinctively searched the room for his children and upon only finding Yukio he began to panic, "What kind of danger?"

"I'm not sure, all Shiemi relayed to me was that she was in the library."

The men reached the perfectly stained oak door of the library and Shiro swung it open. The room was dark but the men could make out a figure on the floor. Mophisto rushed to his daughter's side, thoroughly upset by the site of her strewn unconsciously on the floor. He could tell that she was ready to fight because her weapon lay only a few inches from her.

Mophisto scooped his daughter into his lap, gently removing her hair from her face while searching her body for injuries. She was his only tie to this world and seeing her like this really tore at his nerves.

He spoke her name sofly over and over again, hoping to gently bring her back to consciousness as Shiro lit a candle to illuminate the room. As he did so he saw his son sitting on the floor in the far corner of the room. Rin's right leg was pulled into his body while his left was extended; his torso resting on his knee with both of his arms limp by his sides, his head hung.

Shiro approached his son cautiously, he was worried about him but he was also scared. He gently shook Rin's shoulder only to have his son's limp body slowly slunch to the floor. His next instinct was to check his son's vitals and body. Upond discovering that Rin was ok Shiro scooped his son up into his arms and began to carry him to his room.

"Wait," Shiemi's voice was weak, "Is he ok?"

"I think so, I'm going to take him to his room. Are you alright?" The king was truly flustered. Who would attack two youths? And at such an event?

Shiemi nodded, "I'll be fine. Let me come with you." Mophisto cautiously helped his daughter to her feet and gingerly walked behind her as if she could collapse at any moment.

"My child," The head reaper gently prodded his daughter, "What happened?"

Shiemi blinked a few times and looked at her father with a bewildered expression, "I don't remember. All I can remember is that I was in the ballroom with Rin and then I was waking up on the floor of the library. It's like a chink of my memory has vanished."

The king's ears perked. That sounded like a spell that his kind were able to perform. He eyed his unconscious son warily as he laid him down upon his bed. As he did so a small item fell from Rin's hand. Shiro just starred at it as it lay on the floor.

"What is it Shiro?" Mophisto inquired.

Shiro bent down to pick up the object and frowned, "It looks like a replica of my brooch. It can't be the same one because I don't see the souls of my ancestors within the jewel. I wonder where he got it."

Mophisto took the brooch from his friend and frowned, it was the same brooch but the souls had left it. Mophisto could only guess that they had decided to enter Rin and Shiemi had interfered with their plans. This would explain the burn mark on her hand, "Odd, I wonder why he would have such a trinket?"

"I don't know," Shiro placed the brooch in his pocket and turned to his son, "but whoever did this can't be far." After brushing the hair off Rin's face Shiro turned and strode to the doorway, "Come Mophisto, we need to search the grounds."

"Of course my friend," Mophisto turned to his daughter, "Stay with him my child. He will be very confused when he awakes." Shiemi simply nodded and her father turned to leave with the king.

"Thank you for not telling them," Rin sat up after the men had left, his normal red eyes were tinted orange from the various souls that now resided inside him.

Shiemi sat next to him on the bed, "Did you mean what you said?"

Rin crossed his hands over his chest in discomfort and wrapped his right wing around his lover, "Every word."

Shiemi sighed and leaned into him, "Then we've got a lot of planning to do."


	3. Chapter 3 :A Startling Revelation

Rin stared out the window of the carriage as it traveled though the Daemon forest, his expression blank. He was too busy remembering what had happened only two nights ago.

Once he had passed through the large black oak door it had vanished and his grandfather exited his body.

"Why did you have to hurt her?" Rin's voice was a low feral growl.

"Oh calm yourself young one," His grandfather waived his hand dismissively at him, "She's only sleeping. Anyway, follow me."

As they walked down the large granite steps together Rin marveled at the small puff of fire that appeared to light their way, "You do realize I'm going to tell her everything anyway right? She's my betrothed, not to mention my best friend."

"I know," His grandfather didn't seem worried, " We all know how much she means to you, that's why we gave you that ring. The bloodstone in it was cut directly from the same stone as this brooch. She will always have our protection, just as the rest of your family does."

Rin couldn't contain his curiosity any longer. He reached out to grab one of the yellow puffs of fire. It was cold to the touch and as he carried it with him he could swear he heard it giggle. He smiled and wiggled his fingers only to receive a burst of laughter from the puff of bright flames.

"Rin don't torment the poor girl. Put her back." His grandfather scolded him. Rin put the fire back in the lineup of lights and quickly moved down the stairs.

"Who was that?" Rin inquired.

His grandfather pondered this question a while then shrugged, "It's hard to say Rin. Those little fire balls are the souls of children who were never born. We tend to lose track of which ones belonged to who."

"Really?" Rin looked back to where the little fireballs had been, "I guess they're perfect for illuminating things then."

His grandfather looked at him confused, "Why would you say something like that?"

Rin shrugged, "because they could have had such bright futures, all that untapped potential and nothing to do with it. I'm not surprised that they figured out how to use their magic even though they were never taught how to do so."

His grandfather just stared at him, "hmm… Anyway here is what I wanted to show you." He led him to the viewing pool and waved his translucent hand above the water. Rin watched as a figure appeared, angry and shouting absence words.

"That's Ernst Egin. He's king of Caelum," Rin was confused, why had his grandfather disrupted the celebration of his sister to show him a king throwing a temper tantrum?

"Listen to his words my boy," RIn's grandfather motioned back to the water.

_"I don't care how you do it just kill them! I don't want a single member of the Daemon royal family left alive. You're really scared of the reapers? Please, they're nothing more than the glorified pets of Shiro. I'm telling you to do the job you were hired to do so do it!" Ernst slammed the telephone down onto it's receiver and tossed a few items from his desk. _

_"That family is the only thing that stands in my way. If I can get rid of them I can gain control of all three domains," He started to laugh manically, "oh what power I will have!"_

"I've seen enough of this," Rin's fists were clenched by his sides.

His grandfather waved his hand over the water again and revealed a new scene, "This is what will happen if we rely only on your father's power Rin. He is a powerful man but he's not strong enough to take on the entire Caelum army on his own."

Rin stared at the water, baffled by the sight before him. It was his home, the Daemon palace, completely engulfed in flames. His father was trying desperately to fight off the intruders as his mother and siblings tried to escape to the chamber in which he was currently standing. He watched as the soldiers draped his father in chains, effectively grounding him as well as immobilizing him. Rin watched as his father fought the restraints helplessly as a man with a large executioner's blade approached. Rin waived the image away from the pool. He wouldn't watch his father die, nor would he allow it.

"Where am I during all of this?" Rin's voice was steady but under toned with self loathing.

"That depends on you my boy," his grandfather took the brooch from Rin's pocket, "You will receive the call from your father, he will ask that you stay away. He will tell you that your mother and siblings are safe and he will say his goodbyes to you. It's up to you weather you will obey him or if you will fight."

"What will happen if I fight?" Rin still stared at the now still water.

"Your father will live," His grandfather held the brooch up to the crystal that held his body, "But your wife will not."

Rin's snapped around to stare at the spirit, "what? You mean Shiemi will die if I fight for my family? How?"

"Because when you receive the call from your father, you will be face to face with Ernst as he holds a blade to her throat. If you choose to save your father he will kill her, if you choose to save Shiemi he will kill your father. But," Rin's grandfather used the brooch to unlock the crystal coffin, "your father won't really be leaving you." He tossed the brooch to Rin and searched the coat pocket of his previous self.

"I know that but still," Rin eyed his grandfather suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"Here," The spirit handed Rin a small silver ring, "It may help you make your decision."

Rin eyed the thing, "How will this help me?"

"That's for you to find out," Rin's grandfather climbed into the coffin, "as for me, my time with you is up. Until next time." He waived and closed the coffin. Rin watched as the crystal lit up, he also noticed that the brooch had started glowing. So his grandfather was going back into the brooch.

Rin decided to take advantage of the situation and explored the cavern for a bit, nothing in there other than the viewing pool and the remains of his ancestors. He was about to leave when the yellow puff of fire from earlier appeared before him.

"Well hello there little one, do you have something to show me?" The little puff darted to the viewing pond. Rin looked down into the water expecting to see a vision but discovered that the water was clear. In fact it was so clear that he could see to the bottom of the pool. There he could see a large bloodstone.

"Is it the same one that made this?" Rin held the brooch out to the small flame and it flickeredbrightly, "How do I get to it?"

The tiny puff dove under the water and Rin dove in after it, worried that the water would put it out. He expected to get wet but was surprised to find out that not only was he completely dry, he could also breathe. What was this stuff?

The little flame led him to the large stone and then disappeared inside of hit. Rin touched the hard red jewel and was bombarded by voices, no doubt from his ancestors. Rin smiled and used his demonic energy to break off a small triangular piece of the stone. He then returned to the chamber above.

"I remember father telling me that if this brooch were to break, the individual who broke it would receive all of the souls within," Rin spoke to the tiny flames.

Rin looked around and found a large rock. After setting the brook on the ground he slammed the rock down directly onto the crystal, effectively cracking it. That small crack was enough. The souls contained within the brooch began to flow from it and encircle Rin. He felt small twinges of pain as each new soul found its way inside his body.

_"You're getting so wise young prince", _His grandfather's voice rang inside his skull, _"Now we can always help you."_

Rin smiled and grabbed the broken brooch. He used a bit of his energy and the new piece of jewel to patch up the old stone and then headed for the stairs. He needed to speak with Shiemi. She always had a calm head during emergencies and she would be able to help him figure out a plan.

As Rin came through the door he found Shiemi's black blade about his throat, "Give him back!"

Rin chuckled nervously, "Shiemi I'm fine, but I need to tell you something."

She slowly lowered her blade, "what?"

After filling Shiemi in on what had happened Rin allowed her to ponder the situation for a few minutes.

"This is a very complex thing Rin, we'd best forma a plan. Rin?" Shiemi caught her lover by the arm before he fell on his face, "Rin are you ok?"

He was completely unconscious. Shiemi shook her head and sat him down on the floor, "How can you expect to save anyone if you keep fainting from exhausting your powers." She sent out a small message to her father letting him know that that they were in the library and then laid on the floor. At least this way it would look like someone else had given her the burn on her hand.

"Rin?" Maphisto's voice shocked Rin back to the present, "Are you sure you want to live with us for a while?"

"Yes," while the original announcement had shocked his entire family it's what he and Shiemi had decided was best, this was they could have more time to plan, and have more time together in general, "I haven't gotten to travel much so this will be a very enlightening expierence for me," He picked up Shiemi's hand, startling her out of her absent minded thoughts, "and it will also give us time to plan our wedding." As Rin kissed her white laced glove Shiemi's face alighted with a fierce blush.

Maphisto chuckled, "Ah yes, so you've finally set a date then?"

"Yes, a year from now, on the exact date we met," Shiemi said proudly. Rin hadn't actually thought anything about the wedding until just now, because it was the perfect excuse to go. After seeing how Shiemi lit up he realized that she had been planning it forever. She probably already had everything picked out from magazines and hidden in a shoebox somewhere in her room.

Suddenly his grandfather's words came back to him, "_If you save your father, you will lose your __**wife.**__"_

The fact that he had said wife instead of fiancée worried him. That meant that he had a set amount of time to plan for the war, and according to Shiemi he had at the very least a year and a few months.

"How romantic," Maphisto smiled, "You two will make the tabloids go crazy for sure. I can' t wait to see what you pick out for a dress my dear, no doubt it will be the latest fashion."

"Actually father," her voice was quiet, "I would like to use mother's dress.

Maphisto froze. The topic of his late wife was a tender one and he was very possessive about her possessions. Shiemi knew that this would be a hard decision for him to make and she wouldn't hold it against him either way.

Slowly a smile formed on his lips, "Of course you can use it. I'm sure your mother would want nothing else."

Shiemi beamed with happiness as she lept across the carriage to give her father a hug, "Oh thank you papa! And this way I can feel like she's included in the wedding." She gave her father a bug kiss and he swatted her away playfully as tears began to well in his eyes.

"Oh quit! You're making me cry," Maphisto hugged his daughter and Rin laughed at the silly display of family emotions before him. It saddened him to know that this happiness would come to a screeching halt in a short year's time, but he would cherish every moment until then.

Rin looked down at the small silver band that he now wore on his right ring finger. It was in scripted with the words _Ego Tempore. _He had no idea what that meant but his grandfather had given it to him for a reason. He twisted the ring to the right in an anxious manner. Suddenly the chatter of the other two passengers quieted. He looked up and noticed that they had stopped moving, in fact everything had stopped. He looked out the window and noticed a bird suspended in mid-flight between trees. He twisted the ring back to the left and everything continued on as if nothing had happened.

"Maphisto, you know Latin don't you?" Rin had hidden the ring in his pocket before asking. One of a reaper's duties was to confiscate objects that could deter fate.

"Yes, why?" Maphisto Straightened his overcoat as Shiemi returned to her seat beside Rin.

"What does Ergo Tempore mean?"

"It means I am Time," Maphisto's voice was cautious, "Where did you hear that?"

"Oh, some guy had it on a sign back there," Rin gestured out the window.

Maphisto laughed, "Some people are crazy these days."

The ride continued in much the same fashion as it had began but Rin couldn't wait to Shiemi his new trinket. Just as his grandfather had said, the ring had helped him figure out what choice he was going to make.

_(Hi all. Hope you liked this one! If you did and even if you didn't reviews are very helpful! Thanks!)_


End file.
